Heat-Haze Days
by Carmelina Gabriella
Summary: Ketika kau dan orang yang kau sayangi terjebak dalam lingkaran kutukan yang mengerikan. Dan dengan akhir yang sama dengan berulang- ulang. Ereri (ErenxRivaille)


"Tolong! Tolong aku! Tolong aku menyelamatkannya!"

" Dasar bodoh..."

.

.

.

**Heat- Haze Days**

**Shingeki No Kyojin**

** © Hajime Isayama**

* * *

_Saran: tonton terlebih dahulu video Head- Haze Days (Kagerou Project) untuk lebih mengerti _

* * *

**Musim panas, 15 Agustus, pukul 12.30**

" Ck, panas sekali..."

Siang hari yang sangat cerah itu – dan juga teriknya matahari membuat Eren kepanasan setengah serangga musim panas yang menjengkelkan menambah rasa kesal Eren. Ia menggerutu terus, mungkin ini untuk kesembilan kalinya. Eren yang sedari tadi menatapi ponselnya dengan wallpaper Colosal Titan itu kini langsung menyematkan ponsel ke sakunya.

" Hei, bocah. Kau ada urusan denganku ataumau mengerjaiku hah? Daritadi memelototi ponsel itu terus. Dasar!"

Oh, ada seseorang rupanya. Mereka berdua duduk di ayunan di taman.

Ya, pria dengan surai coklat tua itu sedang bersama dengan kakak kelasnya, Rivaille. Eren sebenarnya ingin mengajak Rivaille ke taman untuk ngobrol. Tapi, Eren sepertinya malu mengatakannya. Ya, karena Eren menyayangi kakak kelasnya yang satu ini. Mari kita lihat kejadian sebelumnya...

**Musim panas, 14 Agustus, pukul 20.00**

" Ayolah Eren, kau pasti bisa mengajaknya! _Tatakae_!"

Eren menyemangati dirinya dengan kata yang ia sukai, hanya untuk menelepon Rivaille.

"Tinggal ambil, tekan nomor, bicara, tutup... Selesai~!" Mata hijau kebiruan nya menatap gagang telepon berwarna biru langit di hadapannya.

_041234567898 , _Eren hafal sekali nomor telepon Rivaille.

"Halo?" Terdengar suara rendah menjawab panggilan Eren. Oh, itu Rivaille.

"Ha- Halo Senpai. Ini dengan Eren" Eren tergagap, wajahnya seketika memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"Oh, Eren. Ada apa?" Rivaille menjawab dengan datar, seperti biasanya. Eren memang menyayangi kakak kelasnya satu ini. Tapi di antara semua sikapnya, Eren paling membenci sikap "Datar" Rivaille. Ini membuat Eren sempat putus asa untuk menyayangi Rivaille.

"O, bocah. Ayo jawab, atau aku akan menutup telepon."

"He- Eh tunggu! Etto..." Eren mulai kelabakan. Apa yang harus kukatakan – Yap, Eren lupa tujuannya karena asik melamun sedari tadi.

" Besok aku mau berbicara dengan Senpai, di taman jam 12.30. Ap- Apa senpai bisa?"

"..."

"Senpai?"

"Ok, aku bisa. Sampai jumpa besok..." jawab Rivaille singkat, padat, jelas.

_Tuut- tuut_

"YOSH! Berhasil – berhasil – berhasil Hore!" Eren berjingkrak- jingkrak dan menari kegirangan. Eren tak sabar hari esok tiba.

.

.

.

Kembali ke waktu sekarang, di mana Eren sudah bertemu dengan Rivaille. '_Sungguh waktu cepat berlalu' _ujar Eren dalam hati.

"Selamat siang senpai!" Eren membuka pembicaran. Dan tentunya dengan senyuman khasnya, dan berlatar bunga mawar yang berkilauan.

"Hmmm..."

"Apa kabarmu? Baik- baik saja?"

"Hmmm..."

"Cuaca hari ini cerah ya..."

"Hmmm..."

Bah, suasananya kenapa jadi ruwet begini? Senyuman Eren mulai mengecil. Apa kakak kelasnya ini sedang bad mood? Atau pembicaraannya kurang menarik? Ayo Eren, kau pasti bisa!

" Apa kau... Menyukai musim panas kali ini?"

.

Seketika, suasana tiba- tiba hening, hanya terdengar lalu lalang kendaraan dan keramaian orang di jalan.

" Yah, tapi apa kau tahu? Aku tidak terlalu menyukai musim panas." Rivaille menjawab pertanyaan Eren sambil mengelus kucing hitamnya yang ia bawa ke taman. Akhirnya, Eren bisa juga membuat Rivaille menjawab selain 'Hmmm...'

"Oh, begitu ya. Senpa—"

"Akh! Hei, Nyan! Kembalilah!" Tiba- tiba saja kucing Rivaille melarikan diri darinya. Rivaille mencoba mengejar kucingnya yang berlari menuju jalan raya, sedangkan Eren hanya menatap. Butuh waktu bagi Eren untuk berpikir, bantu atau tidak. Eren mengarahkan pandangannya ke lampu lalu lintas, masih merah, dan 3 detik lagi hijau.

'_Tunggu, 3 detik lagi hijau?Itu artinya..' _Eren berpikir sejenak dan ia berhasil mencernanya.

Artinya...

"Senpai! Lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna hijau! Kau harus menyingkir sebelum—"

Brak!

Bunyi hantaman keras terdengar dari jalan. Eren yang belum menyelesaikan kata- katanya tiba- tiba terdiam dan...

"GYAAAAAAA! SENPAI!" Eren menjerit begitu keras dan air matanya segera mengalir membasahi pipinya. Dan dalam waktu bersamaan, darah Rivaille memercik ke arah Eren. Bukan, ralat—ke semua penjuru lokasi kecelakaan. Pria bertubuh 170 cm itu menatap tubuh kakak kelas dengan surai hitamnya yang telah tertutupi oleh darah.

Tubuh Rivaille berlumuran darah, itu membuat Eren menjadi takut.

Sesaat, Eren melihat ada sesosok bayangan di seberang jalan, mirip sekali dengan Eren. Dirinya sendiri. Tapi, kenapa semua badannya ditutupi pakaian merah kehitaman? Dia tersenyum.

Tunggu. Tersenyum? Eren langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah sosok di seberang jalan itu. Sosok tersebut memang mirip dengan dirinya, hanya saja ia tersenyum, tapi sinis. Kalian tahu kalau Eren itu tak pernah tersenyum sinis bukan? Itu sebab mengapa ia disebut ' si wajah datar sedatar tembok'.

Saat Eren menatap objek- maksudku makhluk di seberang jalan, dan sepertinya ia mengucapkan sesuatu, terlihat dari gerakan mulutnya.

" Sungguh terjadi..."

Eren membulatkan matanya, apa maksudnya? Apa arti dari semua ini. Dan seketika, semua pandangan Eren gelap. Suara keributan orang perlahan menghilang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa ini terjadi?" Eren merengek seperti anak kecil yang terpisah dengan ibunya.

_Tik- tok – tik- tok_

"Eh?" Eren tersadar dari tangisannya. Di sekelilingnya ada jam yang berputar, banyak sekali. Memenuhi semua ruangan yang Eren tidak ketahui ruangan apa itu. Tapi ada satu jam yang berhenti di angka 12.35. Lagi, sosok bayangan yang ia lihat tadi ada di ruangan itu, ia berjalan perlahan dan—

Ia membuat goresan darah di salah satu jam. Jam yang telah berhenti di angka 12.35 tadi.

"Tung—tunggu! Hei!" Eren menjulurkan tangannya ke arah sosok tersebut. Tapi, apa daya, sosok itu menghilang dalam sekejap. Dan pemandangan ruangan itu berubah.

"Ugh! Kepalaku sakit!" Perlahan, Eren kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

"Hmm?" Eren kini mulai tersadar, ia mencoba membuka matanya.

"Aku di mana? Ini kamarku kan? Tapi, sejak kapan aku berada di sini?" Berbagai pertanyaan Eren lontarkan. Ia memutar matanya untun menelusuri keadaan di sekitarnya, dan pandangannya terhenti melihat ponsel yang tergeletak di samping bantal. Dengan sigap ia mengambil ponsel itu.

**15 Agustus, pukul 12. 15**

"Hah...? 15 Agustus? Bukankah..." Eren terperangah melihat waktu di ponselnya. "Mungkin... Itu cuma mimpi..."

Seketika Eren teringat lagi dengan sesuatu yang ia anggap mimpi, kecelakaan kakak kelasnya. Eren menghela nafas lega. Ya, jika ini tanggal 15 Agustus, artinya janji ke taman itu bukan mimpi.

"Yak! Aku harus siap- siap!"

.

Eren mempercepat langkahnya ke taman. Sebenarnya, Eren masih belum percaya itu mimpi atau tidak. Demi memastikan, ia segera menuju taman. Ya, yang ia harapkan terjadi. Rivaille sudah sampai dan duduk di ayunan, membawa kucing hitamnya untuk menunggu kedatangan orang yang mengajaknya.

"Se—senpai, kau baik- baik saja?" Eren tak sadar telah melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan bocah? Kau pikir aku sakit atau kecelakaan? Kalau aku sakit, untuk apa aku di sini? Bodoh." Jawab Rivaille—dengan pedas seperti biasanya.

"Syukurlah..."

"Akh! Hei, Nyan! Kembalilah!" Kucing Rivaille melarikan diri. Lagi.

Saat Eren melihat itu, Eren seperti bernostalgia dengan pikirannya_. Kucing yang berlari, senpai mengejar, dan... Sebuah truk menabraknya. _"Ini pertanda... Senpai!" Eren menarik lengan kakak kelasnya, ia tak peduli tarikannya kasar atau tidak, ia juga tidak peduli jika nanti Rivaille akan menendangnya karena melakukan tindakan seperti ini.

"Hei bocah, apa yang kau lakuka—"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja sekarang?"

"Bukankah kita baru—"

"Ayo kita pulang senpai!" Eren merengek mengeluarkan wajah imutnya yang katanya AMPUH memikat orang.

'Wajahnya yang menjengkelkan itu imut juga, sudahlah' Rivaille, kau sadar mengatakan dia _imut _kan?

"Baiklah, ayo..." Si muka datar akhirnya mengikuti ajakan Eren. Dalam sekejap, Eren berhenti menangis. Senyum di wajahnya mulai terukir lagi.

.

Sambil berjalan pulang, mereka mencari kucing hitam Rivaille yang sempat melarikan diri. Lirik kanan, tidak ada. Lirik kiri, tidak ada. Lirik ke belakang, tidak ada. Lirik ke depan, tidak ada. Sekali lagi, lirik ke kanan, tidak ada—

"Hei lihat!" Tampak keramaian orang menengadah ke langit, sambil menunjuk sesuatu. Ada apa sih?

"Awas, yang di bawah sana! Batang besi ini terlepas!"

Eren kaget mendengar suara dari atas, ia menjadi panik sepanik- paniknya. "Ada batang besi? Senpai kita harus menyingkir dari sin— "

Klang!

Apa yang diharapkan Eren tidak terjadi, kini terjadi... dengan cara yang berbeda. Bukankah, Rivaille tadi di sebelahnya? Kenapa, ia bisa sampai di depan sana? Dan... Besi itu menimpa dan menusuk tubuhnya?

"Kyaaa!"

"Kasihan selali dia!"

Suara jeritan orang- orang itu bergema di telinga Eren. Air matanya mengalir deras, menyaksikan fenomena kematian Rivaille. Lagi. "Senpai!"

Seperti angin yang berlalu membelai rambut coklat pemuda itu, sosok bayangan yang mirip dengan Eren tersenyum sinis itu kembali lagi. Sosok itu berbisik "Ini bukan candaan, ini sungguh terjadi!"

Eren terkejut dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tak percaya, tak percaya dengan bisikan sosok itu. Ia berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ini mimpi. Tapi kenapa, hatinya sakit sekali?

Dan, terjadi lagi. Pandangan Eren mulai gelap. Suara keributan orang perlahan- lahan lenyap bersamaan dengan gelapnya pandangannya. Tapi kali ini, sebelum pandangan nya gelap total, ia melihat... Rivaille tersenyum di tengah simbahan darah yang merah itu.

Eren kembali berada di ruangan yang penuh dengan beribu jam di sekitarnya. Semua bergerak, dan tentu saja ada satu jam yang berhenti. Apa kalian tahu kelanjutannya?

Ya. Sosok itu menggoresan darah di jam yang telah berhenti itu. Sosok yang Eren telah masukkan ke dalam daftar "Orang yang menyengsarakan hidup". Ia membenci sosok itu, sangat membencinya.

"Hei kau! Beraninya kau melakukan ini pada Senpai! Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

Percuma. Sosok itu hanya diam dan mulai menghilang dalam gelapnya pandangan Eren. Eren kehilangan kesadaran untuk kedua kalinya. Urutan kejadian yang sesuai dengan sebelumnya bukan?

"Ukh! Aku, tidak mengerti. Tapi, ini pasti terjadi lagi!" Eren ternyata sudah sadar. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung melompat dari kasurnya. Ia kehilangan akal, rasa takut mulai menghantui dirinya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri dan wajahnya pucat. Keringat bercucuran membasahi wajahnya. Warna hijau kebiruan di matanya seakan memudar.

Eren sudah mengambil kesimpulan berdasarkan apa yang ia alami dua kali berturut- turut.

"Tidak salah lagi! Aku dan Senpai terjebak di tanggal 15 Agustus!"

.

.

.

Hentakan sepatu yang begitu kencang sempat menarik perhatian banyak orang. Ada apa dengan pemuda ini? Pertanyaan itu mereka lontarkan begitu saja kepada si pemuda. Ya, itu Eren.

"Huh—huh... Sedikit... Lagi... Aku sampai..." Nafasnya yang terengah- engah itu membuat kalimat Eren terputus- putus. Tapi, siapa kira Eren akan menyerah? Demi kakak kelasnya, ia rela melakukan apapun. Walaupun harganya adalah nyawanya sendiri. Hingga...

Bruk!

Eren tersungkur di tanah. Keringat yang telah turun bagaikan air hujan mulai berjatuhan di tanah. '_Akh, sial. Kenapa di saat seperti ini?_'

"Hoi, sudah pukul 12.05. kau datang terlambat."

"Eh?" Eren tersentak mendengar suara berat yang menegurnya. Dengan sigap Eren berdiri. Untuk—

"Senpai, ikut denganku!" Eren menarik lengan Rivaille dengan cepat.

"Apa- apaan ini?" Rivaille memberontak, siapa yang mau dipaksa pergi. Apalagi tanpa alasan yang jelas.

" Akan kujelaskan nanti setelah kau selamat!"

"...Huh?"

Eren yang sudah kalang kabut tak mendengar respon _Huh _dari senpainya. Ia sibuk memikirkan tempat yang tepat di mana Rivaille akan aman.

"Kita naiki tangga ini!" Oh, ada tangga di depan Eren. Kebetulan jalan raya agak ramai, unutnglah ada jembatan penyebrangan. Dengan tetap memegang tangan Rivaille, ia menaiki tangga secepat kilat.

"Senpai cepatlah! Kita hampir kehabisan wak—"

Oh no. Mata Eren kembali membulat. Tapi, ini berbeda. Ia melihat... Sosok itu muncul. Tapi, ia biasanya muncul setelah kematian Rivaille bukan? Kenapa ia muncul saat Rivaille masih bernyawa? Atau jangan- jangan...

"Huwaaaa!" Terdengar jeritan kasar dari Rivaille. Ia... Jatuh dari tangga dan terbentur begitu keras dengan anak tangga. Hingga tubuhnya mencapai dasar, kepalanya mengeluarkan darah begitu banyak. Ya, tangan Eren tak sengaja melepas genggamannya dari Rivaille.

.

_Saat itu aku sadar_

_Bahwa kami memang_

_Berada di lingkaran kutukan_

_._

"Tertembak, tergantung, tergigit, tersentrum, terpotong, tergilas, tertusuk... Apa lagi? APA LAGI YANG AKAN TERJADI!1" Eren menjerit sambil menangis. Pemuda bersurai coklat ini mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakan. Bagian mata bawahnya berkantong. Jika didefenisikan, Eren telah putus asa. Kenapa?

"Sudah berapa kali Rivaille mati? Sepuluh? Seratus? Seribu? Aku... bahkan tak bisa menghitung lagi... Hahaha" Eren yang depresi mengeluarkan tawa, tawa yang hampa.

"Ini... Kejadian ini, sudah terulang selama bertahun- tahun, aku menyadarinya. Dan. Cerita yang berulang – rulang ini, hanya akan...

Memiliki satu akhir"

Eren telah menemukan jawaban sebenarnya, apa yang ia alami di tanggal 15 Agustus selama bertahun- tahun dan berulang kini tidak menjadi misteri lagi. Tapi, ahir apa itu?

"Aku akan menemukannya di hari musim panas yang terulang- ulang ini"

Seketika Eren teringat dengan musim salju. Di mana ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama kakak kelasnya dengan berjalan- jalan di taman kota. Ada salju nan putih, lampu yang kerlap- kerlip, dan suasana yang nyaman. Ia tak akan pernah melupakan saat- saat itu, di mana ia untuk pertama kalinya, melihat Rivaille tersenyum dengan tulus. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu, tapi... Itu sangat indah. Pengalaman yang paling berharga dibanding hari pertama masuk sekolah.

Kembali ke suasana penuh kengerian, saat itu masih tanggal 15 Agustus tentunya. Dan... Eren bersama Rivaille.

'_Kejadian yang akan terjadi hari ini, Rivaille mengejar kucingnya yang melarikan darinya. Lagi. Tapi kali ini, aku akan mengubahnya...' _Eren mengatur siasat dengan tekun. Dan pasrah. Apa kalian tahu maksud dari kata "mengubah" di sini apa?

"Akh! Hei, Nyan! Kembalilah!"

Permainan dimulai.

Eren dengan cepat mendahului Rivaille dan...

Eren mendorong Rivaille ke belakang dan berlari menuju jalanan. Dan pada saat itu, truk itu menabrak Eren. Eren mengorbankan nyawanya demi senpainya. Masih ingat kata- kata Eren? Bahkan nyawa pun rela ia lepaskan.

Sama keadaannya dengan kecelakaan Rivaille bertahun- tahun lalu, cipratan darah dari tubuh Eren mengenai mata dan tubuh Rivaille. Yang kini menjadi saksi kematian Eren, penolongnya.

Juga, sosok yang selalu muncul di hadapan Eren kini kehilangan senyuman sinisnya. Wajah sosok yang mirip Eren itu mengeluarkan raut "Kesal" dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Sekarang—kau tidak bisa... Mengatakan 'Rasakan itu' lagi!" Eren masih bernafas. Ia menyaksikan wajah sosok yang kesal itu. Sekilas, sebuah senyuman "Bahagia" terukir di wajah Eren. Tentu saja, ia telah menemukan satu akhir itu. "Maka ini akan menjadi musim panas yang normal lag—"

Sret! Ada sosok baru muncul... Mirip Rivaille. Sosok mirip Rivaille menatap dingin Eren. Firasat buruk tersirat di pikiran Eren. Ini akhir bukan? Lalu apa itu? Sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya. Berbeda dengan Rivaille yang tertunduk dengan air mata mengalir.

"Ini bukan akhir bodoh..."

.

.

.

**Musim Panas, 14 Agustus **

Ada seorang pemuda terbangun dari tempat tidur. Ia mengusap matanya dengan pelan. Dan secara tak sadar, sebuah air mata menetes di pipinya.

"Nyan, aku gagal lagi menolong Eren." Pemuda itu mengusap kucing hitamnya. Rivaille.

_Hei, kau mau menolong dia?_

_Ayo kita menemukan kematian lagi._

_Terus menerus_

_Selamanya..._

* * *

Note: Haloha~! Ini dia cerita one shoot saya ^w^

Terinspirasi dari lagu Kagerou Project. Hohoho... Di sini Hibiya itu si Eren dan Hiyori adalah si cebol (gaprat) – maksud saya Rivaille. Kenapa Rivaille jadi Hiyori? Karena cocok. #bah

BTW, 2K words nih w)/ pencapaian. Maaf kalo bahasa rada- rada aneh bin nyata.

Sampe ketemu di fic berikutnya. Entah yang manalah...

Bye- Bye!


End file.
